Camillio Martinez
' Camillio Esmereldo Martinez', more commonly known as Cam, is the school president at A. Nigma High and a close friend of Lee Ping and Holger Holgaart. In the season one finale, The Hair Incident and Chaz's Corner it was revealed that he has something to do with the conspiracy involving Lee, although in The Cam-didate, it is revealed that this was a result of him being hypnotised to help with the prank. History Prior to Series start Little has been shown of Camillio's life other than his friendship with Lee and Holger. During Lee's tenth birthday party Camillio was hypnotised by a The Amazing Finnwich and as a result whenever someone says "Butterscotch" he begins acting like a monkey and is returned to normal whenever someone says "Queen of Hearts." Season 1 Camillio was present at the Prank like most of the people in the school. Unlike most of the people in the school however Camillio was brainwashed into switching Lee's bag with one full of incriminating evidence. The hypnotism left Camillio with the impression that the bag fell over and he simply put it back on a chair. Camillio was later seen in the rafters acting like a monkey and dumping Potato flakes on the crowd. He is a dedicated friend of Lee and Holger and tries to help them when he can, but just as soon tries to use Lee's popularity to try and get a girlfriend and be part of the in crowd, more often than not having to be convinced by Lee that helping him will aid in his on-going quest to get a girlfriend or be popular. He was able to track an email from Radcircles to the Skaters and forwarded the information to Lee, which gave him a critical clue in clearing his name. He's finally completed his personal quest in the form of Brandy Silver whom as a result of winning a staged fight against Lee has started to go out with him though still is in a faux relationship with Lee. He continues to help Lee with his missions, joining the Down with Lee Club as a double agent in order to feed information about them and their secret partner, Radcircles, to Lee. Camillio has also proven himself knowledgable in pranking materials such as stinkbombs and bananna cream pies being an effective combination. Camillio's retrieval and subsequent destruction of the Prank footage served to increase him to popular status and he is regarded as a hero by much of the school for disposing of the embarrasing footage. However it also contains footage of Camillio switching the bag which in turn increased Lee's suspicions of Camillio being Radcircles even saying to Radcircles "I know who switched my bag. I know it's you CAM!" after which radcircles logged out chuckling. Season 2 After destroying the prank footage, Camillio has been celebrated as a hero and has become incredibly popular,and is enjoying the popularity to the fullest extent, however his friendship with Lee Ping has also become strained do to Lee believing that Camillio has had something to do with the prank. He than confronted Camillio and learned the truth about the bag incident during the prank. This led to Camillio to be a top suspect in the investigation, and in turn he ended his friendship with Lee by reporting to Barrage that Lee was in the girls washroom. Later Lee learns that Cam had been in the rafters during the prank and steals one of his shoes to confirm it and unfortunately succeeds in doing so. Later Lee figured out that Camillio had been hypnotised during the prank while he was under the influence of the "Butterscotch" trigger phrase which explaining his footprintin the rafters so Camillio could throw a sack of potatoe flakes during the prank. Camillio is now determined to find the person who hypnotised him and with his new position as student body president he will most deffinitely be able to help. For a while, Camillio had been helping the Outcasts, Lou Black, Deuce Markowitz and Jenny Jerkins, to obtain a Red Tazelwurm whisker, as according myth it can cure any curse, which the Outcasts believe that they had. Camillio had also been going around "Ping style", and doing investigations about the people he was "helping". Camillio also had used his class presidency wrongly, as he once voted for School Uniforms, by accident. Causing the entire school to hate him and a huge drop to his popularity. Luckily he was able to exploit a loop-hole in the student charter of rights to use Vice Principal Victoria to fix his mistake and restore his popularity. Personality Camillio likes to think of himself as a street smart self styled gangster, but in reality he is more often than not oblivious to those around him and what they think of him. Though he tries to help his friends when he can he'd far sooner try to use Lee's popularity for his own gain and is mostly unsuccessful. He is gullible enough to fall for Chaz's crazed idea about the Space Zombie Flu, but at the same time is close-minded enough not to believe about the conspiracy, but is still aware of Lee's innocence. Camilio is also helpful and loyal to Lee; enough to discover who ''RadCircles@ANigmaHigh.com ''was over salvaging his popularity. Though he did not lie about the supposed identity of Rad Circles, he is still involved with the prank. Abilities Camillio does not seem to have many notable abilities to speak of, he is not fast due to his slow legs and gets bad grades in school. He has been hypnotized implying that he is very suggestible (though at the same time having enough focus to be hypnotized). Though he was able to cover his supposed involvement with the prank until the lead involving the security footage. After destroying the prank footage he has been celebrated as a hero and now as some control and influence over the popular cliques at A. Nigma. Cam has also shown to be rather agile when he wants to be (especially while in monkey mode) able to do feets of acrobatics with no apparent difficulty. Despite his lack of success with other school subjects, he has been shown to be good at history. Trivia * When Camillio is buying the backpack in the last scene of Episode 13, his eyes look like they are hypnotized leaving the possibility that he has been brainwashed. The fact that the song that played during the prank brainwashes few people lends credibility to this, though to be fair it could simply be an animation error. ("The Hair Incident" & "Chaz's Corner") ** However episode 15 has dibunked this as the backpack that Cam bought was given to his sister, and he did not switch Lee's bag; in fact during the prank Lee's bag fell over and Cam picked it up. Since Cam remembers these facts flawlessly it proves that he was not hypnotised by the prank song, but also revealed that he was up in the rafters during the prank. ("If the Shoe Fits") * Camillio rarely takes his shoes off because of an intensive odour of his feet. ("If the Shoe Fits") ** Thanks to Holger, Lee and Biffy used this secret to gain votes on election day. * Due to Holger suggesting the idea, Cam is the person to reveal that Lee Ping has a crush on Tina Kwee to the entire student body during election day. * Cam doesn't like reading(Double Date) ** Once he does read a book, he believes in everything stated in said publication even if it's content is a pure fiction(28 Sneezes Later). Profile Gallery Deten010.jpg|an early design for Camillio Cc20.png Cc18.png Cc4.png Thi15.png Camandcheers.png Bb16.png Bb7.png Bb2.png Bb.png Fnb11.png Fnb9.png Fnb7.png Fnb3.png Sod17.png Sod15.png Sod7.png Sans titre 4.jpg Sans titre 6.jpg Sans titre 11.jpg DSCN1651.jpg evil cam.png|camillo CantMissThursday wideskyscraper detentionaire-1-.jpg NOOO!.png|Camilio purchasing a similar backpack to Lee's. Camilio is AWESOME!.png|Cam eating a biscuit and speaking to Lee Coolilio.png|Cam with the cool kids New Bitmap Image (22).png New Bitmap Image (25).png|Camilio's awesome entrance New Bitmap Image (26).png New Bitmap Image (27).png|Cam reveals Lee's crush New Bitmap Image (28).png|Lee says Butterscotch New Bitmap Image (29).png|Cam, hypnotised New Bitmap Image (30).png|In monkey mode, Cam grabs a sack of potato flakes.. New Bitmap Image (31).png|... And dumps them on everyone CamandBuds.png|Cam with his two best friends, Lee Ping and Holger Holgaart Scanning wendell.png|Wendell looks for Cam with his mechanical eye Camilee.png|Camillio and Lee find the schematics for the prank (although it is revealed they are fake) Chimpanzee Cam.png|Camillio behaving like a monkey because of hypnosis Video Detentionaire - Lee introduces Cam| Lee introduces his friend Camilio Detentionaire - Vote For Lee! 1|Lee exploits Camilio's Foot Odour Detentionaire - Vote For Cam!|Prank Peanuts- Cam makes it seem like a practical joke from Lee Detentionaire - Vote For Lee! 2|Lee reveals Camilio with a small toy from a sleepover Category:Characters Category:Prank Category:Protagonists Category:A Nigma High Tazelwurms Category:Popular Category:Detentionaire